Well perforating apparatuses typically utilize shaped charges for perforating well casing. The individual shaped charges are detonated with detonating cord, which cord is retained adjacent to one end of the respective shaped charge cases by some retainer means.
There are numerous types of prior art detonating cord retainer arrangements all of which are subject to some short comings. One such prior art arrangement involves a cylindrical opening in the respective end of a shaped charge case, which opening receives the detonating cord. The detonating cord is assembled on the shaped charge case by threading the cord through the opening, a somewhat delicate and time consuming task. Another prior art arrangement involves the use of relatively expensive custom designed and custom-made clips for retaining the detonating cord. The clips, which are easily lost in the field, are difficult to replace from local sources. An assembler of a well perforating apparatus who is in need of replacement clips must resort to ordering the clips from the manufacturer.